


When You Kiss Me

by marvelwlw



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were an Avenger and dating Wanda but you find her cheating on you. With the help of your best friends, Tony and Bucky, you were able to go someplace new. Later on that's when you meet Diana and the two of you fall in love.Warnings: Mentions of cheating
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel and DC.

What you saw in front of you, you couldn’t believe it. You saw Wanda kissing Vision. How could she do this to you? She knew about your past and how you’ve been cheated on before. You tried to keep yourself from crying but you couldn’t stop from sobbing.

When Wanda and Vision heard you they immediately pulled away from each other. Wanda tried walking towards you but you backed away from her. “Don’t come near me.”

“(Y/N) it’s not what it looks like.” Wanda tried telling you.

“That bullshit and you know it!” You growled. “How could you do this to me? Especially when you knew I’ve been cheated on in the past.”

Wanda looked down. “(Y/N) I’m sorry-”

“You’re sorry?!” You glared at her. “I can’t believe you, we’re done.” 

With that you quickly left the room. You needed to go someplace where you felt safe. While you were trying to find a place you bumped into Bucky. Before you could fall his arms wrapped around you.

Once he got a good look at you he could see that you’ve been crying. “(Y/N), what happened?” He hugged you.

You hugged him back tightly and sobbed into his chest. “She cheated.” 

That was all you could say but Bucky knew what you meant. He couldn’t believe Wanda would cheat on you, he wanted to go give her a piece of his mind but right now you needed him.

**xxxxx**

A few days later it was getting harder for you to stay at the compound. It was getting to be too much. You were with Tony in his lab at the moment. Tony and Bucky were your best friends and for the past few days you’ve been staying close to them.

You looked down at your hands, tears already rolling down your cheeks. Tony looked up from what he was working on and saw you crying. He frowned before coming over to you and wrapping his arms around you.

“It’s going to be alright.” He rubbed your back.

“It’s not Tony…” You pulled away and wiped away your tears. “I can’t stay here… I need to get far away form here to even be close to being okay again…” 

As much as Tony didn’t want you to leave he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop you. “I think I have something that might help.” He went over to one of the drawers he had in his lab. 

He came back over to you, he was holding some sort of device and a phone. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled. “I made this in case we needed to go somewhere to lie low for a while. It’s a device that can transport you anywhere and the phone is for you to keep in contact no matter where you are.”

“Tony, you sure?” 

He nods. “Bucky and I will be the only ones to have a phone so we can talk. We won’t tell the others until you tell us to.” You smiled before pulling him into a tight hug.

The next day you stood in Tony’s lab with Tony and Bucky. You had a few duffel bags with your stuff in them. You couldn’t stop the tears from falling. You couldn’t help it, you were going to miss them.

“Don’t cry, cause now I’m going to start crying.” Tony said before hugging you.

When he pulled away Bucky came over to you, he pulled you into a tight hug. “Please be safe and text us if you need anything.”

“I will I promise.” You hugged him back. When you pulled away you smiled at your best friends. “You both know I’m going to text you no matter what right?”

“We know.” Tony smiled.

You took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.” You said goodbye to them before pressing the button on the device Tony gave you.

When you opened your eyes you were in a completely new place. You let out a sigh. Tony had given you some money so you could buy an apartment and some food and stuff to help you out. 

Now it was time to start your new life.

**xxxxx**

It’s been a few months since you’ve arrived at your new home and you’ve been doing well. At first it was hard, you were away from your best friends and everything that you’ve known but after some time you started to like your new home too.

You were walking around the city, you smiled down at the phone Tony had gave you. You were texting Bucky, he just told you that he finally asked Steve out on a date. You were really happy for him.

You were so busy looking at your phone that you weren’t paying attention to where you were going. Suddenly you bumped into someone, before you could fall strong arms grabbed you.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” 

You blinked at looked at the person who caught you. Your eyes widened when you saw the woman standing in front of you, concern written on her face. You also couldn’t help but think she was absolutely gorgeous.

“I-I’m okay. But it was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” You blushed.

“The least I could do is buy you some coffee.” She smiled at you.

You shook your head. “It’s okay really, you don’t have-”

“I want to.”

For some reason you couldn’t say no. She took you to the closest cafe. You both ordered and sat down.

“I never got your name.” She smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

You took a sip of your drink. “(Y/N).”

Her smile widened. “I’m Diana.”

**xxxxx**

Since that day you and Diana have gotten close. The two of you are almost always together. Over time you’ve started to realize that you’ve fallen in love with her. When you realized that it scared you. Ever since Wanda cheated on you, you’ve been scared to date again. But you couldn’t help but feel this time would be different, that Diana was different.

You’ve talked to both Tony and Bucky about this. They both told you to tell her how you felt. They just wanted you to be happy.

You were pacing back and forth in your room while talking to Bucky. “I’m not sure about this Buck…” You said nervously.

_“You can do this (Y/N). I know you’re scared but from what you’ve told me about Diana and how the two of you are, I have a feeling she feels the same way.”_ You could practically hear him smiling. 

“If she does and we start dating…” You trailed off.

_“You’re scared she’ll cheat on you.”_ Bucky didn’t need you to tell him that. He knew you too well, you were his best friend after all.

You were about to reply when you heard a knock on your front door. “That’s Diana, I gotta go.”

_“I know you can do it (Y/N).”_ Bucky said before the two of you said goodbye and ended the call.

You sighed. “I hope you’re right Bucky…”

You looked in the mirror and fixed your hair before leaving your room to open the door. You smiled when you saw Diana, she held up a bag of your favorite take out.

Once Diana was inside your apartment you both went over to the couch and began eating. The whole time Diana could tell something was on your mind. “Everything alright?”

You nod. “Yea, I just have some things on my mind that’s all.”

Diana could tell what was on your mind was distracting you, normally when the two of you are together you’re talking about your day or about anything. But right now you were being really quiet.

You closed your eyes for a second and took a deep breath. You opened your eyes and looked over at Diana. “There’s something that I want to say but I’m scared to.” You took another deep breath before continuing. “Diana I’m in love with you.”

Diana’s eyes widened, she smiled as she bit her lip. “I’m in love with you too (Y/N).” She reached over and took your hand in hers. “I know what your ex did to you, but I would never do that to you.”

You fought back the tears. When Diana said that you believed her, you knew she would never do anything to hurt you. This time was different, you could feel it.

**xxxxx**

After you and Diana had been dating for a year Tony and Bucky wanted to visit. They wanted to see you and to meet your girlfriend. You had told them they could come visit for a few days. You had a feeling that the others were going to find out and that they would want to go with Tony and Bucky.

“You excited, my love?” Diana said as she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind while you got ready to meet your old team.

You smiled and leaned back into her embrace before turning around in her arms. Diana leaned in and kissed you. You smiled into the kiss. When she kissed you, you felt the world disappear. You knew she was the one.

“I am.” You said when you pulled away from the kiss.

You were going to meet the team and bring them to your apartment. It wasn’t the same apartment that you had before, after you and Diana had been dating for six months the two of you got a apartment together. This one was definitely bigger than your old place.

You were excited to see the others again. You knew Wanda was going to be there and you were nervous to see her again but you didn’t think about it too much. You were happy now, happier than you ever were with Wanda.

Before you left the apartment Diana pulled you into another kiss, this one lasted a little longer than the one before. “I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” You smiled before kissing her once again. You couldn’t get enough. “I’ll be back.”

**xxxxx**

You waited at the same spot where you arrived on this Earth. A few seconds later the team was in front of you. You smiled when you saw Tony and Bucky.

Bucky ran over to you, he pulled you into his arms and spun you around. “Hey doll.”

You smiled and laughed as you hugged him. “Hey Buck.”

Tony came over to the two of you, he pouts. “Hey what about me?” He opened his arms for you to give him a hug. You shook your head and laughed before hugging him. 

When you pulled away from him Natasha walked over to you and pulled you into a tight hug. “I missed you, it’s not the same without you at the compound.”

“I missed you too Nat.” You hugged her back tightly.

Wanda watched you as you hugged the others. She couldn’t help but feel her heart drop, she really did regret cheating on you. She could also see how much you’ve changed since you left.

You brought everyone to your apartment, you opened the door and let them in. They were all in awe. As soon as you walked in, Diana walked out of the kitchen, she smiled when she saw you. You couldn’t stop the huge smile that formed on your face.

Diana walked over to you, she wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into her. You leaned into her before giving her a loving kiss.

The others eyes widened, everyone was shocked. Natasha looked at you with a smirk. “Who’s this (Y/N)?”

You blushed. “Everyone this is my girlfriend Diana.”

Diana smiled at them. “I’ve heard so much about you all.” But as soon as she looked at Wanda, she glared at her but that only lasted for a few seconds.

Everyone was telling you that they were so happy for you. Both Tony and Bucky had given Diana the ‘if you hurt my best friend’ talk, you knew they just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt again.

The whole time Wanda kept to herself. She could see how happy you were and how much you and Diana truly loved each other. She knew that she didn’t have any chance to get you back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel and DC.

During the time the Avengers were visiting you Bucky and Tony both made it their mission to tell Diana some stories from the time you were part of the team. Bucky had just finished telling Diana one of those stories.

You were in the kitchen talking with Natasha and Carol when you heard Diana laugh. You couldn’t help but smile when you heard her laugh, it was like music to your ears.

“Someone’s in love.” Natasha smirked. “I can totally see heart eyes.” 

“Shut up.” You blushed. That just caused both Natasha and Carol to laugh.

“Really (Y/N), we’re happy for you.” Carol said as she wrapped and arm around your shoulder, Natasha nods in agreement.

“Thanks guys.” You smiled at them.

You talk with Carol and Natasha for a few more minutes before walking over to your girlfriend and two best friends. Diana looked up and smiled when she saw you walking over to her.

“Hey baby.” You smiled and lean down to give her a kiss.

Diana smiled into the kiss. “Hey my love.”

You sit down next to Diana but she quickly warped her arm around you, pulling you close so you were sitting on her lap. Her arms wrapped around you waist as you leaned into her. You couldn’t help but blush.

“Are these two giving you any trouble?” You asked Diana.

Tony gasped, he placed a hand over his heart. “You wound me.”

“Stop being so dramatic Stark.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

**xxxxx**

You and Diana were seeing the Avengers off, everyone came over to you to give you and hug.

“You better keep in touch.” Natasha playfully warned, but you knew she really meant it.

“I promise.” You smiled and give her another hug.

Bucky and Steve walked over to you. “It was really good to see you doll.” Bucky pulled you into a tight hug.

You hugged him back. “It was good to see you too Buck.”

When you pulled away from the hug Steve walked over to give you one. You pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Hey I’m the one that makes sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Bucky said, you could see him pouting a little bit.

Once Steve and Bucky went back to the others Tony walked over. “I’m really happy for you (Y/N).” He hugged you. “She’s a keeper.”

“Yea.” You smiled and looked over at Diana who was talking to Natasha. “Yea she is.”

When Tony walked away Wanda slowly walked over to you. Seeing her you could tell she was nervous. “Can we talk for a second.”

You were hesitant at first but you nod. “Yea sure.”

Wanda let out a sigh. “I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for what I did. I regret it so much. I’m really happy you found someone who can treat you better than I ever could.” She looked down for a second before looking back at you, a few tears roll down her cheeks. “I know I messed up and I’ll live with that for the rest of my life but it makes me happy knowing that you’re happy.” 

With that you watch as Wanda walks back to the others. Suddenly you felt a hand on your lower back, you look up and see Diana standing next to you. “You okay baby?” She wrapped her arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

You let out a sigh before looking forward, you smiled and leaned into Diana. “Yea I’m okay.” 

Diana smiled, she leaned down and kissed your temple. The two of you watched as the Avengers went back home. You were sad to see them go but you knew you would see them again.


End file.
